The Year of Tisha Schroeder
by InvaderQIX
Summary: An AU fic with class president elections starting a week after senior year starts. It all started with elections. Tisha planned to take over the school and make it the best it could possibly be. It would be a long process, but nothing she couldn't handle. Though, with her stress building, and secrets slowly being unshrowded, there was a chance that Tisha would fall apart.
1. Elections

_August 25th, 2014_

_Second week of senior year, and I'm one of the few sophomore age students to have the honor of experiencing early graduation. I have to do my best, because I have the feeling that another uprising of the Sophomore Sluts is coming around. I have to make it clear to my peers that I am NOT one of those disgusting harlots. I am Tisha Schroeder, I am brilliant, I am college bound, and I am going to be senior class president!_

_First step, take down Jake Rosatti and Tamara Kaplan. Too easy. Second, offer Tamara vice-presidency because her organization skills and hunger for power will make her an excellent partner. Done. Third, make Jenna secretary because Tamara will want her BFF to be in power as well, and Jenna is so low on the power scale that secretary will suit her just fine._

_Now, onto the other important peers. Sadie Saxton, former rich bitch. She's a monster that needs to be tamed. Lucky I have a swelled ego and bank account and she's a broken bird that needs a fixer upper. Too easy!_

_Ah, yes. This year, I give no fucks. I will use whomever to get whatever._

_Signed, Tisha_

* * *

I closed my diary and turned to the large oval mirror hanging on my wall. I stood, and inspected my outfit carefully. My shirt was crisp and wrinkle-free, my vest free of lint and cat hairs, my skirt hugging me tightly, but not so much that I couldn't move. This was the day for the presidential elections, and I had to dress to impress without looking like a total nerd at the same time. I sighed, then switched the pink vest and white dress shirt for a nice mahogany blouse. Much better. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and pinned them back. Yes, strawberry blonde was a good choice. The best part of it? My strawberry blonde was accidental. I'd meant to go full blonde, so I got honey colored dye, and instead of giving me honey blonde, it brought out this hidden mine of ruby red in my naturally brown hair, so I stuck with it.

I took my diary over to the safe and placed it under the fake bottom, then locked the safe back up and pushed into the closet, then returned to my bed. I picked up my large pink binder and leather satchel and sighed. I was ready.

"Hey Tish. You ready yet?" My brother Monty peeked into my room with a wide smile.

"Tisha Schroeder is ready to kick ass and take names!" I walked out the door and to my car. It was a white Jetta, my Jetta baby and I loved it. It was big enough for four people and a bunch of pizzas, pizzas to celebrate my winning class president. Giving a final wave to Monty, I backed out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

"That brings me to proposal #20: Locker Swap. Many of you suffer from LPSD: Locker Placement Stress Disorder. Blah, blah, blah-"

I rolled my eyes at her stupid quips and acronyms. Tamara was annoying as-is, but there was no way I was letting her win this. When she was finally done blathering, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then Jake stood up. Ugh.

"I know what being a SB president entails: my opponent unproven."

Tamara made a face, and I tuned out yet again. Their petty relationship drama was really grinding my gears. Or was that me grinding my teeth? Ugh, now he's imitating Barack Obama. There's only one Obama, and he's in the White House.

Oh goody, now they're trying to debate. No, they were NOT going to ruin this for me.

"Hey, idiots!" I stood up, straightening my clothes, and holding my head up high. Everyone looked at me, and I didn't care. This was MY moment.

"I have a speech to give, and that's not possible with you being unable to _SHUT YOUR MOUTH FLAPS. _Move it!" I shouted pushing my way to the podium and opening my pink binder.

I cleared my throat, fluffed my hair again and put on my best smile. "Hello, Palos Hills High. My name is Tisha Schroeder, and I _will _be your new senior class president. Now, you must be thinking "how can this girl be sooo confident up against the two previous candidates?". Well let me tell you something. I do my best in everything that I do. That's the reason I was able to skip sophomore year and become a senior. Yes, that's correct. I am fourteen years old and a Palos Hills senior! I worked my butt off to get where I am now, and I will work my butt off to be the most amazing senior class president this school has ever seen!"

Everyone was silent, as if they had no clue that it was possible for a sophomore to skip to senior year. I continued.

"Ms. Kaplan presents issues to make the school better for the students. Locker swap: okay, that's a good idea, but the solution to a problem that doesn't exist. There are forms in existence to enact these locker swaps, so if it's that much of an issue, take your lazy behind over to the administration and fill out a form and you'll have a new locker space in a matter of two days."

I got a few cheers for that.

"School lunch is nasty, so let's think. What's good food that cheap? I know! SUBWAY!"  
Everyone cheered for that.

"Vote for me and you can have five dollar footlongs five days a week! And for my peers who can't afford it, worry no more, for my father and I have been talking to a few different food companies to bring in tastier lunches, we all had a tasting. Trust me, it's good food."

I gave everyone a thumbs up and smiled brightly. Everything was going smoothly.

"Let's talk technology. This school is full of crappy old computers. Gone. We're bringing in a ton of new laptops, Macintosh Airbooks to be exact. All computers in the library will be replaced as well, all courtesy of my parent's bank accounts." I laughed, as well as all my peers.

"Now, for this dingy gymnasium. Complete remodeling will be enacted, all to be finished by October. Senior prom will be amazing when this place is finished, you won't even remember it's a gym. How's that sound guys?"

More cheers. I had this election in the bag.

"Vote for me and all that I have presented today will become a reality. I promise you all that." I bowed, and I received a standing ovation.

After the auditorium cleared out, I began the Tamara hunt. It didn't take long, she was sulking by the student parking lot, sulking about my victory. I was floored. I mean, I knew I'd win, but the reality of it made it ten times better.

"Hey Tamara." I said, flipping my hair behind my shoulder. She looked up at me, still pouting. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't want to talk right now." Jenna stood in front Tamara, giving me her pathetic 'back off' face.

"Worry not, Ms. Hamilton. I only wish to strike a deal with you and Ms. Kaplan. I think you'll find it pleasing, in a sense."

I opened my binder and pulled out the contracts I'd printed out for them, and cleared my throat.

"I, Tisha Janelle Schroeder declare here and now, that I will speak only the truth, nothing more, nothing less, and if I speak a lie, may God smite me. I want you both to be on my team. Tamara, you'd make an excellent VP, you're organized and determined, and I consider you my equal. I give you the chance to answer to no one but me. Jenna, with you as secretary, with your awesome writing skills, we could make great proposals for new things. I want, no- _need _you on my team. Will you accept?"

I handed them both their contracts, and waited. They exchanged a look, then looked back at me.

"First of all, I think it's totes creep that you have contracts written and printed out for us a week after elections were announced."

"I'm very confident in myself."

"Second of all, I don't want sloppy seconds."

I laughed. "It's not sloppy seconds. You-" I pointed to Tamara "are smart, determined, and you want power. You-" I pointed to Jenna "are a good friend with good writing skills. Think about it."

Tamara sighed, and handed me back the contract. "I'll be VP, but no creepy contracts."

Jenna handed hers back as well. I tore them both up."No creepy contracts. Here's your first list of assignments, my address is at the bottom of the page, oh and here are my car keys. Try not to hurt my Jetta baby, it'd be a pain to have to take her into the shop." I turned away from them and ran to Monty.

"I won!" I screamed, jumping into his arms.

"Congrats little sis. Also, happy birthday!" He handed me a cupcake as he herded me into his Jeep.

I totally forgot. I turned fifteen today. Wahoo!


	2. Birthday

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

_"Why the hell is my first assignment to buy pizza, ice cream and Frappuchinos?!" _

I yank my phone away from my ear and place it on the bed, putting it on speakerphone. "Today's my birthday, and I need someone to help with the food. You'll be paid back in full, ASAP."

_"Look, I am not your food slave! Get it yourself!" _Tamara's screeching was unbearable.

"_Listen, _Tamara. Unless you want me to unleash my wrath upon you worse than anything Becca could do to Ming, I suggest you buy the damn food!"

Silence.

I roll my eyes and toss the phone away, turning my attention to Monty. "How's the cake?"

"Amazing."

"Music?"

"Bumping!"

"Decor?"

We exchange a look, and then we laugh. Mom always had a good eye for decorations, and cake as well. All I want is a moist vanilla cake, with sweet, sweet frosting.

Monty sits on my bed and looks down at my phone. "What was with all the screaming?" He gives me a weird look.

I sigh. "Tamara doesn't like her first assignment. Maybe I should fire her."

"On the first day?"

I shrug and walk to the closet. Worse comes to worse, I'd just ask my mom to get it. I open the closet door and shuffle through my clothes until I find my party dress. it was sky blue and had a wide short skirt and lots of glitter, and a pretty black lace trim and back bow. I unbutton my blouse and unzip my binder, breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure was lifted off my chest. The things I did for respect, I swear.

Off went the skirt and on went a strapless bra and the party dress. I curled my hair and pinned it back on the sides, put on a little bit of blush and lip gloss and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked good in the dress, and I knew tonight would be a good night. Most of my family would be here, celebrating my grade skip and my birthday, and it made me happy. I wasn't always the best student in school, but being better at it made me feel better. Bringing home better grades and being able to skip two years of high school hell was worth it in the end.

Someone knocked on my door. I heard Monty open it, and Tamara's voice behind it. I walked out to the door and smiled.

"I got the stuff, and it's downstairs in the kitchen." she said grudgingly.

"Thank you." I said softly. "Come in, the party doesn't start for another while. Monty, is there anyone else downstairs?"

"Aunt Genevra and Uncle Jameson." He said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Well... you look good." Jenna mumbled.

"Thanks. I had it commissioned a few months ago. I've wanted something like it for a long time."

"It's really pretty." she said.

I smile at her. "Thanks. Would you like to try something on? My closet is open to both of you."

"Weren't your boobs smaller before?" Tamara barks at me.

"T!" Jenna yells at her.

"What? They were smaller at school and now it looks like she grew three cups!"

I clear my throat and toss the binder at her. It fell at her feet and she stared at it like it was a slug or something.

"What is that?"

"It's a chest binder."

"What the hell is a chest binder?"

"It squishes your boobs against your chest to make them smaller."

"Why would you wear something like that?" she makes a weird face at me.

I sigh and cross my arms. "Are you familiar with the male gaze?"

"Yeah. A guy stares at your boobs and ass."

"Well I don't appreciate the male gaze when I'm trying to be serious. The binder is like boy repellent. In this way, they'll look at my face and not at my assets and I will receive the respect I deserve."

"It saves you the trouble of the "my eyes are up here" routine." Jenna says, her voice muffled by the closet door. So smart, that girl.

Tamara scratches her head. "I guess it makes sense. Do you ever not wear it to school?"

I shake my head. "I've worn binders for three years. I bloomed early, and the second I started my quest for class president, I've had to "edit" my appearance to make people pay attention to _me_ and not my breasts. It's sad that I can say it works. but at least it's easy to sew the binders into most of my outfits so I don't forget to put it on."

There's another knock at my door, and my aunt Genevra peeks her head in. Her hair is the same blonde I'd originally wanted. "Is it safe to come in?" she says, smiling.

"Come in Genie!" I say, laughing. I've called her Genie since I was little. She always granted my "wishes" and it's a lot easier to say than Genevra.

My aunt opens the door fully, just as Jenna walks out of the closet, struggling with a strappy black dress.

"Oh my goodness, how many of your friends have struggled with that piece?" Genie asks.

"Too many to count." I say, helping Jenna readjust the straps of the dress while she muttered about it being an evil monster.

"Better?" I ask.

"I assume this is one of your binder built outfits." She wheezes.

"Nope, it's just an adjustable piece since not all of my friends have the same bra size." I loosen it in the back and she takes in a deep breath.

"Tisha... you look so grown up and you're only fifteen. And your hair...how on Earth did you get such a natural looking strawberry blonde?" Genie's voice is trembling and she has tears in her eyes.

"Well, the hair was a dye accident gone right. As for my looking grown up, that was an accident of biology." I say, with a hint of snark in my voice.

"Accident of biology or not, you look beautiful, and I'm so proud of you."

I hug her tightly, noticing that my head now rested snugly on her shoulder.

"Is the party in here or what?" My mother stepped in, Dad's arm wrapped snugly around her waist.

"No, Genie was just crying all over my dress. Anyways, meet my VP and secretary, Tamara and Jenna, respectively." I gestured to them.

"It's very nice to meet you girls. Lets say we move the party to the dance floor, okay?"

Tamara shrugged and followed my parents out the door. I turned back to Jenna.

"You should keep that dress. It looks amazing on you." I say softly.

Jenna blushed, then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked…proud. Like she'd finally seen someone so many people have told her were there, but she never truly saw herself.

It warmed my cold little heart, just a little bit.


	3. Control

"Watch it, skank!"

"_You're _one to talk, harlot."

I sneer at the sophomore slut that bumps into me, the one Jenna whines to me that Matty's fornicating with. I hope she doesn't infect me with anything, lord knows how many STDs she has. I won't be surprised if Matty has chlamydia, herpes, hepatitis...

"At least I'm _real_." she says, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah bitch, you _really_ need a corner. Get the hell away from me." I said, shoving the eye sore hard and nearly bumping into Lyssa.

"Hi, Class Prez!" she said excitedly, practically bouncing away.

"Hello, moron." I mutter. I need to find Tamara because she has a lot of explaining to do. Soon, I spotted the back of her annoying red velvet head, and I kick the back of her knee.

"Ow! What the hell?" She screeches, then rolls her eyes when she sees me.

"You're late." I glare at her.

"You're a bitch." She glares back

"Your point? You and Jenna have both been late on all of your assignments, so if you don't start kicking your asses into gear, you can kiss your places in the student council goodbye. We have a meeting in ten minutes. Move it!"

* * *

"What is _she _doing here?!"

I roll my eyes. Sadie and Tamara look at each other like they want to fight to the death.

"Sit your asses down. Now!" They both glare at me, but the return to their seats.

I cross my legs. "Sadie is going to be Jenna's understudy and Becca is going to be Tamara's understudy. They both seem to have more discipline than the both of you combined, and as I stated before, if you two don't start measuring up, you can kiss the council goodbye."

Jenna's face falls, then she looks like she's contemplating, then she looks angry, then-

I growl in annoyance. "Stop doing that." She looks at me. "Stop it." I say again.

"Sadie, what news do you have for me?"

The big girl stands up, fluffs her hair and clears her throat. "Well, some kids are beginning to complain about the addition of Subway, simply because they have to pay out of pocket and can't use the money from their lunch accounts."

"There's really nothing I can do about that, sadly. That's the way the school's contract with Subway works. Unfortunately, it isn't like the community college I'm dual enrolled at where you can use your financial aid money for anything in the school. That is an issue I'll have to consider, though."

Becca stands up. "In other news, the catering company supplying the free and reduced lunches is a big hit with the student body. Here is a list of compliments I've been emailed over the past month."

She hands me a small stack of papers, all of them emails about how awesome the school's new lunch was. I smiled softly. My family had a huge share of that company, and my uncles saw to it that the food quality never dropped.

"Well, this is very happy-making. Now we just have to solve the Subway problem. Is the main issue the whole paying out of pocket thing?"

"One of them. Some students are complaining that they don't want to spend $25 a week to eat Subway."

"They're not being force fed it, are they?" I scoffed. Of course, $25 didn't even faze me, but Subway was an option should it be wanted. "If they can't afford it every day, they don't have to eat it every day. Are there any other issues I should know about?"

"Kids have been super careless with the new laptops and now we need seventy replacements."

"Laptops are not toys, they're tools! Don't these neanderthals know that?" I punched my brother's number into my cell phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Monty? I need your help. Call Apple and tell them we need seventy replacement Airbooks ASAP."

_"New or factory refurbished?"_

"Factory refurbished, pretty please." I sigh and hang up. "Anything else?"

Sadie and Becca both shook their heads.

"Alright, ladies. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

_Clouds._

_Pain._

_Red._

_Clarity._

_Nononono-_

My eyes fly open and I realize I've been lying on the bathroom floor for several hours. The sky was completely dark outside, and there wasn't much movement from downstairs. I groan and stand up, staring myself down in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy, my hair a rats' nest on top of my head, my clothes crumpled.

"You look like shit, Class Prez." I mutter, wetting a washcloth and closing my eyes as I gently pressed it down. I couldn't remember what happened after dinner. I guess my mom told me something and I got mad.

A knock comes from outside. "You okay, Tish?"

"I'm fine, Monty. Don't worry about me, just go to bed."

"If you say so." I listen to his footsteps as they fade away, then place the washcloth back on the towel rack, and retire to my room.

* * *

"Hey!"

I turn and glare at the girl behind me. She has black hair and is wearing a black dress with fake spider webs sewn to it. "What?" I demand.

"I saw you at Hot Topic the other day. I said hi to you, but you didn't answer."

I scoff. "I wouldn't be caught _dead_ at a Hot Topic."

Before she can accuse me of any other ridiculous offenses, I walk off to class. Waiting outside the door for me are Jenna and Sadie.

"Yes?" I say expectantly.

"The principal is happy that you took the initiative to order the new laptops so quickly." Jenna droned.

"She would like to reward you with a Starbucks gift card." Sadie half-smiled.

"Oh, well...that's nice. Um, thank you. If both of you could meet me at my house after school today, we have a few things to discuss." I hand Sadie a paper with my address on it and take the gift card from Jenna. They both walk away and my knees shake. Why would that goth girl think I was at Hot Topic? it was so obvious that they have nothing that I would want.

Unless _she _came back. No, my parents would tell me so. Right?


End file.
